Department H Headquarter
DEPARTMENT H HEADQUARTER 5 XP/10 XP The original Department H building resided underneath Parliament Hill until the organizations unfortunate cancellation. However, after Alpha Flight was responsible saving the world from Llan, the Canadian Government re-implemented the organization as a means to be a support function for the team. A new giant multi-tier headquarters was created, full of secrets and life. The building has state of the art technology as well as technology from all over the world. It contains a satellite network that links Department H to police bands across the world, as well as the United Nations Security Council System. In turn that routes through their shared SUPERHUMAN DATANET. If the incoming call is entered as requiring superhuman assistance, the computer isolates the call by the location and priority alert. The UN Datalink in turn contacts Alpha Flight, Avengers, Excalibur or the People’s Protectorate. On the many levels of the HQ are various LAB SECTORS filled with various procured technologies and containing the PROMETHEUS PIT, a multidimensional portal. The building has a flight deck used for storage of aerial transports such as the Omni-Jet, Scamper Jet, Flight Platform and various other technologies. It also contains multiple briefing and conference rooms, storage warehouses, residential complexes with separate wings for Epsilon, Gamma, Beta and Alpha personnel, as well as COMBAT CENTRAL, Alpha Flight’s state of the art battle facility that is used to hone their skills. Secret Level 13 holds many UNKNOWN EXPERIMENTS, such as the experimentation on Woodgod and Weapon X facilities. This level also houses the MONITOR ROOMS, which are used to record all the actions and events that happen inside the building. A REPROGRAMMING ROOM is used by the corrupt elements in Department H to reprogram members of Alpha Flight to make them more compliant or to erase and or alter select memories. The public believes Department H actually runs on hydroelectric power, and even most employees at the Department are unaware that in the LABYRINTHINE SUB-BASEMENTS a nuclear reactor is powering the complex. Scene Distinctions Flight Deck Helicopter Bays, Omnijet Hangars, Scamper Jet Hangars, Aerial Vehicle Workshop; Executive Levels: Director X Office and Secretary, General Clarke's Office, Residential Levels: Alpha Flight Complex, Beta Flight Complex, Gamma Flight Complex, Epsilon Flight Barracks; Operation Levels Briefing Room, Combat Central, Communication Room, Department H Datanet, Gymnasium, Pool Area; Research Levels Engineering Lab Theta, Hydroponics, Medical Facilities, Project Helios Lab Sector, Prometheus Division Lab Sector, Weapon X Lab Sector; Level 13: Special Security Measures, Monitor Room, Reprogramming Room; Administrative Levels Conference Room, Offices, Press Conference Room; Ground Level: Entrance Hall, Elevators, Motor Pool, Security Clearance Checkpoints, Vehicle Workshops; Storage Levels: Atmospheric Systems, Incinerator, Service Area, Warehouses; Sub Basements: Deep Underground, Nuclear Reactor, The Dungeon, Secret Weapon X Facilities. Scene Complications none SFX: Alarm System. Spend 1PP/a doom die to add “Alarm Sound” as a Scene Distinction, or "Lockdown" as a Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Alarm Sound” or "Lockdown". SFX: Department H Laboratories. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarter for 10 XP, when creating a Medical or Science resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Department H Workshops. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarter for 10 XP, when creating a Tech or Vehicle resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Epsilon Flight Reinforcements. Until Barracks and Operations Room have been shutdown, spend 1 PP/a doom die to add two affiliation die to a Epsilon Flight Squad. Spend 1 PP/D10 doom to add another Epsilon Flight Squad, an Epsilon Black, or Epsilon Silencer character. SFX: Flight Support Facilities. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarter, when recovering from Physical or Mental stress, or trauma add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Combat Central. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarter for 10 XP, you may spend 1 PP/a D8 doom die to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Combat Central gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Pre-Programmed Scenario”, “Targets Individual Weaknesses” and “Test Facility”. SFX: Prometheus Pit. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarter for 10 XP, spend 1 PP/a D8 Tech reource to transport yourself from Department H Headquarter to Microverse. SFX: Reprogramming Room. When creating a Psych asset, complication, or resource to erase or implant memories, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Test Subject Containment. If a character becomes stressed out, you may spend any number of doom die to create an equal-sized "Confined" and/or "Tranquilized" Complication on that character. Limit: Base Personel. Department H Headquarters has a mental and emotional stress track. If stressed out emotionally shut down "Department H Laboratories", "Department H Workshops", and "Test Subject Containment". If stressed out mentally gain a D8 Intel-based Covert Resource. Limt: Off-Limits Areas. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarters for 5 XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (everywhere except Ground Level, or Residential Level) add a D6 to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Department H Headquarters for 10 or less XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Executive Levels, Research Levels, Sub Basements) add a D6 to the doom pool and add a Bio-Energy Sentinels to the scene. When including a Scene Distinction from Level 13 add a Bio-Energy Sentinels and an Epsilon Black Enforcer to the scene. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D8 Covert or Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Alarm System”, "Combat Central", “Security System”, or "Test Subject Containment" SFX. COMBAT CENTRAL Sensors D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Combat Central power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Sensors (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. Combat Central must be activated and can be deactivated via the War Room and other safeguards in Combat Central's Mechanisms. If Combat Central is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Combat Central. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Sensors and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Combat Central power, add d6 Doom and turn that Combat Central power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Bio-Energy Sentinels, Department H Support Characters, Epsilon Black Enforcers, Epsilon Guards, Epsilon Silencers, General Clarke Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:Canada Category:Department H